Aay'han
by Pura-Cera
Summary: Miraluka: a species that lack the ability to see, but see through the Force instead. Myra Sadesor is a half-human, half-Miralukan padawan who is thrust into the danger of the Clone Wars. When she is assigned to train under Ki-Adi Mundi and lead a Republic Commando squad, she begins to "see" more about herself and others than ever before. Clone Wars thru Order 66. OC/OC CLONE/JEDI
1. Prologue

Prologue:

PERSONAL LOG: RC-5875

19 BBY, CENTAXDAY, 08:52:23

ENTRY:

We clones were bred to help the overwhelmed Jedi defeat the Separatists. Our purpose in life was to fight, and die if necessary, for the Republic.

We were trained to be the most efficient killing force in the galaxy. In just 10 years a clone was a full grown and fully-trained soldier.

Some of us received unique breeding and training to be part of special units known as commando squads. They left more room in our genetic makeup for independence and creative thinking. Commando training was hard, twice as hard as normal trooper training, but twice as rewarding. We were created to tackle the situations our other brothers could not.

By the end of training, each commando pod was an unstoppable four-man team, more like family than comrades. Each was assigned to a different role and each the best at what they did. Pods were assigned varying covert and sometimes damn near impossible missions across the galaxy, but we did whatever was necessary to complete the mission.

A little ways into the war, commando squads also started to be paired with Jedi masters and their padawans, much like the rest of the GAR. A lot of us were unused to working closely with the Jedi, so it was a little strange at first.

… And that's really when it all began.


	2. Chapter 1

_Words in italics_ = thinking

[Words in brackets] = translation of other languages

* * *

3 YEARS PREVIOUS: 22 BBY

"Padawan Sadesor, the Council will see you now."

Myra Sadesor raised her head in acknowledgement and stood. _Calm yourself and clear your head._ She told herself, swallowing hard. _They can definitely sense your fear... even from out here._ Fiddling with the edge of the pale green silk wrappings that covered her eyes, she waited until she heard the council doors open, and then gracefully entered the room. When she sensed she had reached the center of the circle of Jedi masters, she bowed and stood silently, while her inner dialogue continued.

 _Have I broken any part of the Code? No, not that I can think of... I am doing well in all my classes... although my saber technique is still the weakest of my class... Are they going to expel me from the order because I cannot fight well? No, plenty of Jedi simply become scholars or healers or teachers or something. But we're in a war and wasting resources on someone who can't fight-_

"Padawan," the wise voice of Master Yoda interrupted her anxious ramblings, "worry you should not. Clear your mind. Called you here with good news we have."

"Indeed. Your teachers praise your progress." The filtered voice that Myra recognized as Master Plo Koon added.

Master Windu's authoritative voice followed. "The Council has decided that it is high time you became an apprentice under a Jedi Master. You've already passed the age at which most students are chosen, and there is no reason to delay your assignment any longer."

Myra stood in the center, anxiety building once again. _Assignment to a Jedi Master most certainly means joining the war, and given my level of lightsaber skill I must be some sort of last resort or replacement for a padawan that has died. I'm only going to get in the way... But certainly my healing abilities could be of use, hopefully I will be paired with someone who-_

"Padawan," Master Windu sighed, sounding impatient, "You're doing it again."

"Oh, my apologies Master..." Myra turned her head to face in the direction of the stalwart and powerful Force presence she knew to be coming from Mace Windu. "I am honored that the Council has chosen me to become an apprentice. I just... worry that I am not yet ready."

"Humility. An admirable quality; but remember," the soft, measured voice of Ki-Adi Mundi spoke, "too much of any one quality can easily become a detrimental character flaw. Consider that your first lesson, my young Padawan. Trust in the judgement of the Council and have faith in your own abilities."

Myra nodded and her mind had already transitioned from her previous fear and worry to sheer excitement. _Master Mundi! This is the best Master I could have hoped for! His Force healing class was the class I got my best scores in, and he is a patient and wise teacher._

"Yes, my Master. I look forward to learning more from you." She bowed again, this time with a happy grin. And although she couldn't see it, she sensed his aura shift as he smiled in return.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Myra groaned as she waved her hand and used the Force to silence the abrasive beeping of the alarm on her chrono. "Uhg, I hate mornings…" She grumbled, swinging her legs off the bed and sitting up. "R9, what time is it?"

The gold and dark green astromech chirped in response. "Good, there's still time for morning meditation."

Myra may not have ever been a morning person, but she did cherish her morning routine. Master Mundi had told her that one of the keys to maintaining balance in the Force throughout the day was starting the day with the right frame of mind.

As she dressed, she went over the agenda for the day in her mind. _A quick breakfast with tea, without which I will never survive this day._ Myra chuckled tiredly. _Followed by saber stances and forms practice, and then daily briefing on the bridge._

As she finished tying her dark brown obi around her waist and adjusting her wrist com, she reached over to her nightstand and picked up the last and most cherished piece of her outfit.

In her hands was a white duraplast armor piece, which she reverently fastened to her shoulder. As she fastened the shoulder piece, she kneeled on the meditation mat near the bed and spoke softly.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum. [I am still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.]"

Then closing her eyes, Myra let the Force begin to flow into her mind. Ambient sounds around her intensified: the low hum of the ship, the footsteps of a passing two-man patrol in the hallway, even the sound of air silently hissing through the vents became noticeable. Then, the warm, calming energy of the Force began to pulse around her and in her mind. Clearing her mind of all other thoughts or worries about the day, Myra focused solely on the familiar thrum of the Force, listening.

Several minutes later, she rose from her mat with a spring in her step and headed toward the door. As it opened with a hiss and she stepped out, she couldn't help but smile. _Something important and wonderful is going to happen today! I've felt it!_


	3. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this, thanks so much for sticking with the story to the third chapter! Also, a huge thank you to Bombsoldier for leaving a great review. I can promise very interesting flashbacks into the pasts of multiple characters, including Myra, are coming your way later in the story. :)**

* * *

"This may be the densest kriffin' jungle in the whole universe." Tor grunted, whacking a tangle of vines out of his way. _Barely six in the morning and I can already tell today is going to suck sheb._

"Hate to break your heart, vod [brother], but the whole planet's covered in it." another clone sighed from Tor's left. "At this rate," he grunted as he swiped a branch out of his helmet's visor,"we'll never make it to the R.P. on time."

Another armored figure came fighting out of the tree line. "Have a little faith, Snap. We'll make it." He pressed a few buttons his wrist com which was painted in gray-green camo, matching the patterns on the rest of his armor. "We're about 5 clicks out."

"If you say so, sir."

"It doesn't help that is hotter than Mustafar in this armor!" a fourth trooper complained as he removed his helmet, which had orange splatters painted on it, to wipe his face, revealing a bald head and multiple burn scars. "You'd think those long-necks could find a way to install some AC in this fancy commando armor."

"That armor has saved your hyper-active hide more times than I can count, Jaro." the older clone in the camo armor chuckled.

"Yeah, vod, I wouldn't curse it now. Might hurt it's feelings. We wouldn't want it to decide it doesn't want to save you next time, would we?" Tor added with a snort.

"Of course _you_ would be worried about an armor kit having _feelings."_ Jaro scoffed in response. "Your kit must be a girl, with those sissy purple streaks."

"Hey!"

Their camouflaged leader shook his head. "Ne'johaa, [Shut up] both of you. Let's keep moving before we really do miss the rendezvous window and Snap has a meltdown about it."

* * *

Myra extinguished her lightsaber at the repetitive chirping of her wrist comm and pressed a button. "Yes, Master? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Myra. I apologize for being unable to attend your saber practice today, we will have to catch up tomorrow." Ki-Adi Mundi rarely missed any of Myra's lightsaber practice sessions, and she sensed it must have been something very important that kept away that morning. He continued. "Would you join me in the hangar please? There are some gentlemen here that you should meet."

"On my way, master."

As soon as she ended the call, Myra dashed to her quarters and changed into a freshly laundered set of clothes. _This must be the important event I sensed this morning,_ she thought as she dressed, _I wonder what it could be about? It felt like something good earlier, but now all I can sense is my own nervousness..._

"C'mon R9!" She called behind her as she sprinted out the door and down the hall toward the hangar, leaving the droid speeding behind her in a fit of startled beeps and whistling sounds.

As she stood in the elevator descending to the hangar, she took one last moment to "look" over herself.

"R9, how do I look? Mature? Jedi-like?" The astromech chirped agitatedly. "Well I'm sorry I interrupted your recharge but I needed some moral support for this. It's a big deal… at least I feel that it might be. Or will be someday… I don't know I can't focus right now."

The green and gold droid seemed to pause, then beeped in response.

"Thanks buddy, I hope so." Myra felt the elevator slow to a halt. "Oh! Almost forgot…" She mumbled and pushed her green satin eye covering over her short, wavy red hair like a headband, revealing unfocused, pale eyes. The droid whistled curiously at her as she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the few hazy blobs of light that she could see. "Oh no, I'm not hiding my blindness! I just… um, want them to take me seriously that's all. You only get one first impression." She answered. And as the elevator doors slid open, Myra swallowed hard and wondered if her optimistic premonitions would turn out to be right after all.

* * *

"I'm going to be picking twigs and leaves out of my armor for days. Maybe weeks." Myra heard a deep voice grumble as she walked gracefully to her Master's side.

She could sense five people besides him, one of which she recognized as Bacara, Captain of the Galactic Marines, of which her Master was General. The other four men were definitely clones from the way she could sense them standing in a formation, and first sensation she could feel was that they were all exhausted.

"Padawan, these are the Republic Commandos of the squad: Epsilon. They will be assisting us with our next mission." Master Mundi began. If her was surprised that she had chosen not to cover her eyes, he masked it well. He nodded to the four clones, indicating that they could introduce themselves.

The one with camouflaged armor in the center took a step forward and removed his helmet, revealing an older face and experienced eyes, and black regulation-crew-cut hair flecked with grey. "I'm Captain Cuyan, the leader of Epsilon. It's an honor to meet you, ma'am. We look forward to working with you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Captain." Myra smiled and gave a quick bow.

"These are my men," Cuyan continued, pointing to each one, "Tor, Snap, and Jaro. Tor is our sniper and recon expert, Snap is the medic, and Jaro… well, he just likes to blow up things."

Myra giggled, and noticed the clones' surprise at her reaction . "Well destruction is certainly a helpful skill too these days." She smiled. "Welcome aboard."

Master Mundi smiled fondly at his student and spoke. "Yes, I'm sure all of your individual skills will greatly aid us in the mission ahead of us. We're counting on you."

"Epsilon hasn't failed a mission yet, General." Cuyan stated proudly. "We won't let you down."

Master Mundi nodded in acknowledgement and told everyone present to meet early the next morning for the mission briefing. Captain Bacara was the first to depart, and Myra thought she could sense resentment and bitterness in his aura as he walked away, but brushed it off for the moment.

"Please, take the rest of the day to recuperate." She addressed the squad of men. "I'm sure your last mission was exhausting."

"Thank you Commander, General." Cuyan responded, nodding briefly to each of them. "We'll see you in the morning."

Master Mundi nodded to Cuyan and Myra followed him as he and Bacara turned and walked away, leaving the members of Epsilon to themselves.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I will continue to post chapters as I am able. Enjoy!**

 _Words in italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

"For this particular rescue mission, we'll be hitting the enemy on two different fronts." Ki-Adi Mundi addressed the small group gathered around the round holo-table on the bridge the next morning. His eyes scanned the room briefly before continuing. All four members of the Epsilon commando squad were present, along with Captain Bacara of the marines, who Mundi noticed was standing a bit more rigid and tense than normal. Myra stood next to him, a creamy white sash pushed into her wavy red hair instead of covering her eyes, again. He liked to encourage independent thinking and learning by experience with his students whenever possible and had not yet spoken to Myra about this change. She would tell the new squad of troopers about her condition when she was ready. Compassion and openness with others were two of her best qualities, but her biggest weakness, anxiety, often clashed with those qualities. He was certain this mission would be of great benefit for her.

"The target is Demaia Gril, Senator of the planet, Caloria." Mundi continued, activating the console and pulling up a holomap, where a shining dot showed the planet among the expanse of digital stars and galaxies. "She was abducted by the Trade Federation two days ago and taken to a base hidden on a nearby moon, here." another light appeared, showing the moon relative to the planet.

Mundi watched Myra shift uncomfortably. Typically he would describe holomap data as he pulled it up, because Force-reading holograms was nearly impossible, but he purposefully did not this time. Learning to communicate with others to accommodate her needs was a skill she needed to improve.

"Have they made any demands?" Bacara asked, simultaneously using the holo-table controls to zoom in on the moon.

Ki-Adi Mundi sighed. "Oddly enough, they've requested a meeting with a Jedi to negotiate terms. In-person."

"Sounds like a pretty blatant trap to me." Captain Cuyan interjected, his hand holding the bottom of his camouflaged helmet in thought, as if it was his chin.

Mundi nodded. "That's why we will be dividing our forces. The meeting is to take place in the middle of an open field, and I'm certain that the Senator will not be there. Captain Bacara and the Marines will attend the meeting with me and find out what the enemy has up their sleeve. Meanwhile, Myra," he turned to face her. "You will go with Captain Cuyan and his men to rescue the Senator."

Myra's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been Master Mundi's apprentice for very long and had never acted this independently from him on a mission. She swallowed. "but Master, you said you don't believe Senator Gril will be at the meeting… where will she be?"

"Not to worry, padawan, our reconnaissance report found a hidden base not far from the meeting area. I am confident the Senator is being held there. Detailed schematics of the base have been sent to everyone in the rescue team." He deactivated the holomap and signaled Bacara to follow him. "Captain Bacara and I are going now to brief the Marines on our part; I'll leave it to you all to go over the building schematics yourself and decide on your plan. Please brief me on it when you are finished."

Before Myra could protest, she could already hear his footsteps receding down the corridor. _Well, now I have no choice but to tell them…_

"Did you want to go over those schematics now, Commander?" She heard Cuyan ask from behind her.

"Ah, y-yes…" She sputtered, turning quickly. "but not here. Let's move off the bridge so we're not in anyone's way. Follow me, please."

* * *

"Looks like the whole thing is underground… sheesh, that's one way to hide it." Myra heard one of the four men murmur, as they continued to study the map in the smaller briefing room she had led them too. _C'mon Myra, you were going to have to tell them before the mission anyway. Now's as good a time as any… so why am I still so nervous?_

Fidgeting with the silky end of her white eye-wrap-turned-headband, Myra took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Here goes nothing... "_ Um, before we get started… I need to tell you all something."

She could hear her pulse quicken in her eardrums as the room went quiet and she felt all four men's gazes fix on her.

"... I am… well actually I was wondering if…" She hung her head, her voice becoming hushed and almost timid. "... could one of you describe the layout of the building to me? I can't... see it."

The silence that followed was long and almost palpable. Confusion, shock, doubt, realization, disbelief; the emotions of the four men hit Myra's force senses like a tidal wave. Finally someone spoke.

"So that's why your eyes are freaky pale-"

"Jaro!" Cuyan snapped at the orange-splattered trooper. "My apologies, Commander."

"It's ok, Captain. I understand if any of you are unsure of my abilities but please don't worry." Myra said in in a rush. "I won't bore you with details, but I can sort of 'see' through the Force. I promise I can still be useful and I won't be in anyone's way. Or accidentally, you know, chop off any of your limbs."

Another heavy silence. _Wow, great job, Myra._ She berated herself. _Making jokes about death is a great way to relieve the tension… now they think I'm blind, useless,_ and _dangerous! They're never going to follow my lead now! What if they don't listen to me on the mission at all and somebody dies and it's all my fault-_

"Uh, so then… did you want me to talk you through the map, Commander?" one of the clones sitting at the table in the center of the room asked haltingly. Myra focused on his presence and identified him as Tor, the sniper.

Making her way gracefully to the table, she sat down with the others. "Yes, thank you. Tor, right?"

He seemed surprised at the use of his name. "Uh, yeah."

"Hold on." The rustling and scraping sounds told Myra that someone at the table had suddenly stood up. "Commander with all due respect, how many missions have you completed without General Mundi? Don't you think it would be better if you went with him? Epsilon is more than capable of-"

"Snap!" Tor barked from beside Myra.

"No it's ok." Myra reassured him, standing up. "I said I would understand if you had concerns and I do." Shifting her weight, she stood up straighter and forced her voice to become more resolute. "Even so, I am the ranking officer in this mission and I expect that all of you will respect my position. Someone's life is in danger, so earning each other's trust over time isn't a luxury we can afford. If you would like to be reassured of my combat abilities or leadership skills, I'm sure Captain Bacara can give an accurate account of my in-field performance." She paused and took a deep breath. "I am… different, and there are certain things I just cannot see but just like each of you, I have my own strengths and weaknesses. Master Mundi assigned me to this part of the mission because he believes I can help in some way, and I've never doubted his judgement."

Sitting back down, she reached up and pulled the sash in her hair down over her eyes. "Sorry, I can see general forms of bright light and sometimes they give me a headache." She cleared her throat and continued. "Master Mundi told me that Republic Commandos haven't worked much with Jedi yet, not to mention a blind one, and I know this is all really new for you. I really want this to be a successful mission, and I know you all do too. So, if you have any questions about Jedi or me during the mission, feel free to ask. But right now I think we should figure out an entry strategy."

Myra felt Snap's aura shift from his previous indignation to a somewhat calm and rebuked state. "Sorry, ma'am." he clipped out and sat back down. Meanwhile inside her mind, she was in a bit of shock at her own boldness. _I've never spoken to anyone like that before… Oh goodness, I hope they don't hate me..._

The awkward silence was broken by a short chuckle from the Captain. "A woman who speaks her mind. I like it. We can respect that, can't we boys? Now let's crack this place open."

* * *

SOME TIME LATER:

"Boots on the ground in five." the voice of the pilot crackled over the L.A.A.T. ship's intercom.

Myra stood with the others in the dim red lighting in silence, the hum of the ship drowning out any night noises from the outside.

Inside however, she could hear the familiar sound of one of the men disassembling, cleaning, and re-assembling a gun, although from the sounds of it and the fact that it was taking quite a bit longer to work on, it probably wasn't an average, standard-issue blaster. _Must be the sniper, Tor._ Myra mused to herself. Meanwhile, the commando next to her was impatiently fidgeting, alternating between pacing the deck and tapping his foot. Myra remembered his aura; it was bright and consistently hyperactive. _I'm fairly certain his name was Jaro._ Myra guessed. Given enough time with the men, she knew she would be able to easily identify them by their faint Force signatures or auras, but she hadn't had that sort of time with them yet.

"Three minutes thirty-four seconds til contact." One of the men said briskly. _I think that one's Snap._ Myra guessed again. She knew he was the one who had questioned her place in this mission earlier, but he also seemed to take her explanation relatively well and had apologized. The success of the mission seemed to be his one and only objective at all times, and Myra couldn't really fault him for that.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Chrono." The deeper voice of Captain Cuyan teased. Snap just huffed and grumbled in response. "Someone's gotta keep our collective shebs on a schedule…"

Myra giggled. "Well I think it's a good thing, Snap." Snap turned his head and looked at her in surprise that she had spoken to him, but said nothing. Quickly turning back, he stared instead at the red cross insignia on the side of his helmet in his hands, then put it on.

 _Oh no, that was too awkward. He probably thinks I'm rude and nosy for intruding on an inside joke like that…_ She silently berated herself. _Let's just hope I can survive this mission with my life_ and _my dignity intact…_

After a few more minutes, the whole ship slowed to a halt and rumbled as hovered just a few feet off the ground. The P.A. system fizzled on one last time, "Objective 3 clicks southwest. Good luck boys." There was hushed mumbling heard from the co-pilot and then the pilot added, "Oh right uh… And ma'am."

The side doors slid open and the lights changed from red to green as Epsilon squad jumped to the ground and broke for the edge of the forest to find cover. Never a good idea to stay in any open clearing for long. Myra used the force to leap straight from the ship into the tree line and listened as it immediately took off into the night sky. She waited until she could sense all four men around her.

"Well gentlemen, let's go save a Senator."


End file.
